Fleet Admirals Wife
by Sparrow1011
Summary: Okay, so this little theory came to me randomly when I saw Sengoku's picture…hopefully you all enjoy this theory that I have about who his wife might be and ever wonder why he hates pirates?


Garb barged into Sengoku's office unannounced as usual and randomly hugged the man a huge grin on his face.

"Sengoku, look what I got you!" He said handing over a piece of golden card; Sengoku looked at the fancy swirly writing and turned it over and over before looking up at Garp.

"This a joke?" The grin on Garp's face grew bigger if possible and he hugged the man again.

"NOPE! YOUR GOING ON A WEEKEND DATE WTH YOU CUTE LITTLE WIFE!" Garp said spinning around with his arms wide opened. "I talked with the higher ups and they are sending in a sub while you're gone, everything has been paid for."

Sengoku sighed and looked down at his old goat and pattered her head, really what is Garp thinking?

"This wouldn't be a plot to get me out of here so that you can paint the base orange would it?"

"BAHAHAHA, NO!" Garp laughed loudly and sat on the couch while the Fleet Admiral slowly packed up his files, a holiday would be great but…

"Here Garp, a list of things you must follow while I'm away." Sengoku said handing a thick volume book to Garp, grabbed his hat and left his office the goat trailing behind him.

"WHAT, WHY CAN'T I WALKED AROUND NAKED?!" Garp screamed out reading the second thing on the list under rule on must read this list. Sengoku bid his fellow marine good-bye and walked through Marineford, taking in the sights and heading home. He opened his house door and stepped inside, holding it open for his goat. He took off his shoes and hat, stripped out of his uniform and walked to his kitchen and made something to eat staring at a picture of his little wife when they got married, lush golden brown hair framed a heart shaped face, green eyes twinkled into the camera.

He drank something and walked to the bedroom pulling out his suitcase and put clothes in it before walking out of his house, goat following behind him with her little bell jingling along the way. They went to the dock and boarded the ship waiting to take him to the island. It took no longer than four hours to reach the destined island and they got off, walked up into the village then up into the hill top.

At the top of the hill is a mansion like house, pillars and golden rims around the window and door frames. Deep red roses were neatly lines up along the path, where men in green uniforms trimmed them. Sengoku walked up the steps and went to open the door when it's slammed into the wall next to him, an elderly woman stood there in a golden tight dress, pink rimmed glasses and pearls around her neck, blond hair in ringlets on her head. Rings on each and every one of her fingers; pink heels with bows on her feet.

"Sengoku!" She said like she had something blocking her nose before she laughed in a squeaky fashion. Sengoku was cursing Garp in his head a million times over as the owner lead the admiral up flights of stairs to the top and into a golden room all the while chatting her head off.

He couldn't kick her out of his room fast enough before he locked the door, he sighed and looked around, and _everything_ is gold, couches, chairs, snail phones, screens, a stocked kitchen and a huge bed. He belly flopped into the bed and sighed before falling to sleep.

_"Sengoku, you have been so busy lately." She said dancing away from his opened up arms, a frown on her face. He hated seeing her not smiling and hugged her this time._

_"I'm sorry Christina; I'll try and come home more often."_

_"What do you mean try? We live just up the road from where you work." She said pushing away from him and turning on her sandaled feet marching off towards their home. He ran after her, dragging his luggage behind him, trying to clear up the mess that has befallen between them. She reached the house before him and locked him out, he knocked on the door._

_"Your being very childish, Christina." He into the wood, he listened as the chain slid into place. "Are we really going to fight when I just got home?"_

_"It's not your home it's a house to you, it's my home." Came her reply, he rested his head on the door and thought it all over before he grinned._

_"Come on the next work mission with me." He said, nothing happened for a beat before the bolt slid open then the door but stopped when it pulled the chain as far as it could go._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, I promise to let you come with me." She grinned happily up at him before closing the door and opening it again once she removed the chain; she stepped aside and let him into their home. They got the door closed before she hugged him and kissed him, they held each other and when they pulled away she smile softly. "Welcome back."_

_Sengoku stayed at home for a few weeks, making his men run to find him to hand in reports and such. Soon it came time for him to leave again to go on a mission; he looked down at his little wife fast asleep in bed and kissed her forehead. He got up and packed again before walking out of the house and towards the docks. He boarded his ship and they set sail and the last thing he saw was his little wife standing on the dock watching him go. _

_This mission took him three and a half months to do, and his little wife never sent a letter to him, he supposed he did deserve that for leaving her, when he promised that she could go with him but…he didn't want her to see what he really does and he couldn't put her into that much danger._

_He walked slowly towards his home, finding it miss placing that she hasn't come and greeted him yet, he knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. Sengoku then slid out the key and opened up the door into a dark room; he looked around and found that his little wife wasn't home. The man walked towards the kitchen and found a note on the door, he pulled it off._

_Sengoku dear,_

_I am on the island next to this; I won't be back for a while so wait for me._

_-Love Christina_

_Sengoku frowned and left his house and made his way back to the dock and got onto the next ship to the next island, which was Enies Lobby, when he got there and asked around to see if anyone had seen his little wife, they shook their head, never seeing that woman around. Sengoku paled and got onto the next ship Impel Down, this trip took a few days to get to but he made it and asked, they didn't know he frowned, island next too… his eyes widened and he felt like slapping his forehead._

_I took another week for the next ship to show up and they sailed away, he checked out three islands before he found one that has his little wife on it. He glanced around the village and found that they were terrorised by something._

_Sengoku didn't care he wanted to find his little wife, his Christina, he grabbed the closets person and asked for her, they pointed up at the hill. Sengoku dropped him and took off at a sprint and banged open the golden doors. He found that the place is crawling with pirates; he growled and dealt with them blond curly women behind the counter kept on thanking him in her annoying voice, irritating Sengoku._

_"Hotoke no Christina staying here?" He snapped at her, she paled and tears formed in her eye but handed the key over._

_"She, she was very brave…" She said, Sengoku had this dread in his heart telling him to turn and run, but he wouldn't do that, he walked up the stairs then down the hall, he opened up the door and found a golden brown goat with green eyes munching on a cushion. He stared at it before he fell to his knees._

_"Christy…" He whispered, the goat turned its head and seemed to stare at him before it walked up and bleated at him before taking a bite from his jacket and started to eat it. He reached out and hugged the goat tears rolling down his face._

His eyes snapped open and he rolled over and stared at the old goat sleeping next to him, he ran a hand down her back and sighed.

"I'm sorry Christy…if I, if I took you with me that day…this, this wouldn't have happened to you."

* * *

Woow So not how I thought I would write this out, I feel kind of sorry for them both, after all he killed the pirates that did this to her…so it's irreversible now. I thought it would have been funnier but…wow, just wow. Please review and let me know what you think of this...


End file.
